helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume '14 |album = TBA |released = April 16, 2014 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD |recorded = 2014 |length = 23:21 (RA,RB,LD) 18:46 (LA,LB,LC) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? 55th Single (2014) |Next = }} Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 (時空を超え 宇宙を超え／Password is 0; Beyond Time and Space / Password is 0) is Morning Musume '14's 56th single. It was released on April 16, 2014 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press for both regular editions includes a trading cards of 11 kinds depending on the jackets (22 in total). The first press for all editions comes with a poster of 6 kinds, depending on place of purchase. A special boxset is a available for preorder for a limited time only, which includes all 6 editions of the single. Both "Password is 0" and "Password is 0 (Morimusu Ver.)" were used for the au Spring 2014 commercial campaign featuring Morimusu. Tracklist CD Regular Editions, Limited Edition D #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Password is 0 #Password is 0 (Morimusu Ver.) - Morimusu #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Instrumental) #Password is 0 (Instrumental) Limited Edition A-C #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Password is 0 #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Instrumental) #Password is 0 (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Password is 0 (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition D DVD #Password is 0 (Dance Shot Ver.) #Password is 0 (Other Ver.) Featured Members *Morning Musume '14 **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Morimusu ("Password is 0 (Morimusu Ver.)" Only) **Morning Musume '14 **Morisanchuu Concert Performances #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #Password is 0 #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ Promotion Television Appearance= *April 17, 2014 **The Girls Live *April 18, 2014 **Music Dragon **Mirai Theater *April 19, 2014 **CDTV |-|Handshake Events= *April 2, 2014 **Michishige Sayumi: Ishikawa  **Suzuki Kanon: Aichi  **Oda Sakura: Nagasaki  **Iikubo Haruna: Kanagawa  **Ishida Ayumi: Hokkaido  **Ikuta Erina: Akita  **Kudo Haruka: Okinawa  **Sato Masaki: Tokyo  **Sayashi Riho: Mie  **Fukumura Mizuki: Osaka *April 5, 2014 **Hiroshima: Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura *April 6, 2014 **Okayama: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *April 9, 2014 **Fukuoka - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura *April 11, 2014 **Sapporo: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Sato Masaki *April 12, 2014 **Hokkaido: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura ; "Sign, Handshake, Talk" event *7/20 **Shibuya ***Group A: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho ***Group B: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina ***Group C: Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka ***Group D: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi ***Group E: Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura |-|Radio= *April 2, 2014 **FM Nagasaki Spicy voxxx - Oda Sakura **Nagasaki radio "Jouhou Conbini Gogou Go!! - Oda Sakura **FM Akita Gokujou - Ikuta Erina **FM Akita CLAP Radio - Ikuta Erina *April 9, 2014 **KBC radio Ohirodoki! - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura **RKB radio The Hit Jouhou - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura **FM FUKUOKA Hyper Night Program GOW!! - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura Single Information For more informations please visit Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe and Password is 0 *Lyrics and composition: Tsunku *Arrangements: Okubo Kaoru Trivia *The single was announced by Michishige Sayumi at a Morimusu live event on March 9, 2014. *This is Morning Musume '14's 1st single to have their members promote it on the radio. *At the release event, random fans in the audience were called by ticket number to get an autographed poster. *At the release event, Kudo Haruka still had taping on her ankle from when she twisted it on April 6. She danced wearing sneakers, but was experiencing pain during the handshake and interview portion of the event. Kudo was spotted icing her ankle with staff members, and sitting in a wheelchair after the event was over. Rankings and Achievements Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 87,307+ Other Chart Rankings Achievements *Group: Michishige Sayumi - The Morning Musume Member that is featured in the most amount of singles within the group. Additional Videos Password is スペシャルムービー|Password is 0 (Morimusu Ver.) File:モーニング娘。'14 『時空を超え 宇宙を超え』(Morning Musume。'14 Beyond the time and space ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Oricon Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D *Lyrics: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe , Password is 0 *Tsunku Comments: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe, Password is 0 Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Releases Category:Double A-Side Single Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Theme Songs Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:2014 DVDs Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:English Name Single Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Daily Number 1 Singles